A Family of Cats
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru brings home a white cat. {KuroMahi}


**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the ****characters**

* * *

When Mahiru walked through the door, Kuro stepped into the foyer to greet him. He left to take out the garbage but then Mahiru sent him a text to tell him that he needed to pick up something. Kuro noticed that he had his sweater bundled up in his arms. Mahiru pulled it aside to show him the white cat he was holding. "I found him when I was taking out the garbage. He was sitting in a box cold and all alone."

"Thinking simply, you had to save him." Kuro finished for him. Even though he didn't say anything, Kuro could guess that he wanted to adopt the cat. No one knew Mahiru's kindness better than him since it saved him a year ago. He adored him and how he was always willing to hold out his hand to those less fortunate than him. He petted the cat and said, "We can finally put that cat bed to some use."

"Thank you, Kuro!" Mahiru beamed a smile up at him. He stood on his toes so he could kiss his cheek lightly. "I didn't know how you would feel about bringing another cat into our home. I heard cats can be territorial like dogs sometimes. Then again, you're a lion. I don't know if that will mean you're more or less possessive. Make sure to get along with our new roommate."

"I'm human now so you can't make those lame cat jokes anymore. I never knew you could inherit puns from your uncle. Can't deal." Kuro said but then he made his own cat pun. "I know you look up to your uncle but you don't need to imitate him. You're already purr-fect."

"Okay, no more cat jokes for either of us." Mahiru laughed softly. Like the first time he heard his clear laugh, Kuro felt his heart swell. As they walked into their living room, Mahiru reminisced about the time they were teenagers. "You would always try to use your cat form to avoid doing chores. It was cute but you can't get you out of chores that easily."

"I can't believe I found a boyfriend immune to my kitty cuteness. Not even my good looks can sway you." Kuro wrapped his arm around his waist. When he pulled him closer against his side, he pressed a kiss to neck. His lips tickled a little and it made Mahiru giggle. Mahiru would never tell Kuro but he was weaker to his influence than he thought. He could make his knees weak with a simple kiss.

Mahiru placed the white cat on the ground and said, "I already took him to the vet for a check-up and shots. That's why I was out so long. It's lucky that we didn't throw away all the things I bought when I thought you were a cat. Can you take out the cat toys while I set up his litter box?"

"Okay." He nodded. He went to the storage closet and picked up the basket of supplies. Kuro returned to the living room but he stopped in the doorway for a moment. The sight of Mahiru cuddling with the cat was endearing. He wondered if Mahiru knew that he had him wrapped around his finger. He loved his smile and he would do anything to see it.

After a moment, Kuro joined him and set the basket on the ground. He also laid the cat bed next to the couch. He sat down and the cat climbed onto his lap. Mahiru leaned against his arm and pet the cat. Kuro asked, "What should we name him? He's white so Shiro would be a good name for him. Then again, your last name is Shirota so it might get confusing."

Mahiru looked between Kuro and the cat until a name came to him. "What about Tsuki? It means moon."

"If we're going to pick something white to name him after, wouldn't Yuki or Riri be better choices?" He pointed out. Mahiru took Tsuki and hugged him close.

"I like the moon. It reminds me of you." The love in Mahiru's voice made Kuro blush. He wrapped his arms around the two and pulled them onto his lap. He rested his cheek against his soft hair. Mahiru moved in his arms so he could tilt his head on his shoulder. They were sitting in a sunbeam streaming through their window and that made him more relaxed. Tsuki's purring was the only sound between them and he closed his eyes.

* * *

"I'm home." Kuro called into the apartment when he returned from work. His brother helped him find a job as a security guard after they became human again. Mahiru meant the world to him and that motivated him to do better. He wanted to help support Mahiru, especially after he started university.

He heard hurried footsteps approach him as he took off his shoes. No matter how many times Mahiru welcomed him home, the sight would warm his heart. He never thought he would have a place to come home to. Mahiru's arms became his home soon after they met. He was reminded that their home was growing when Tsuki greeted him first.

He patted the cat's head briefly before he picked it up. Mahiru appeared shortly after the cat. In a teasing voice, Kuro said: "It looks like Tsuki beat you today, Mahiru."

"That's because I was in the middle of cooking. If not, I would've been first." Mahiru pouted. He closed the space between them and tilted his head back. He smiled in anticipation as he waited for Kuro's kiss. Before he could, Tsuki hit his nose with its tail. Kuro laughed and placed the cat on the ground. Then he gave Mahiru two kisses, one on his nose and the other on his lips.

Mahiru smiled against Kuro's lips and whispered: "Welcome home, Kuro. How was work?"

"Uneventful," Kuro told him and Mahiru helped him take off his jacket. He had to admit that he looked handsome in his uniform. They talked about their day as they walked into the house. Occasionally, Tsuki would paw at Kuro's feet to get his attention. He picked up the cat so they wouldn't accidentally trip over it. "Dinner smells great. What were you cooking?"

"Homemade ramen. I felt nostalgic for it so I decided to make some. I'm almost finished so you can take a quick bath. Then we can have dinner." Mahiru turned on the stove again and hummed as he cooked. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Kuro was playing with the cat. It seemed that his two cats were getting along well.

When he brought the cat home a week ago, he thought that Kuro might become jealous of the cat. But Mahiru found that he was the one jealous. He knew it was silly because he continued to dote on him and he was very loving. He groaned to himself and Kuro must've heard him. "Did something happen at school? That was one long sigh."

"It's nothing." Mahiru didn't want to worry him but he knew it was best to talk about his feelings. He turned off the stove and walked to the couch. He sat next to him and said, "Don't laugh but… I'm a little jealous of Tsuki."

"You are?" Kuro didn't know that Mahiru could feel jealous. He lightly touched his cheek and thought of how he could reassure and comfort him. He lifted Tsuki and pressed the cat against Mahiru's face. The cat licked his cheek and Mahiru smiled softly. Kuro said, "I'm a cat person but I like Tsuki because he reminds me of you. Sweet and affectionate."

"Really?" His cheeks reddened at his compliments. Then he gasped when Kuro suddenly lifted him into his arms and stood up. Mahiru wrapped his arms around his neck in return. "Wait, Kuro, where are you taking me? I need to finish cooking."

"If you're jealous, I'll give you more affection and attention. You said that I should take a bath so join me. I'll wash your back." Kuro grinned at him and carried him down the hall.


End file.
